


Foreign Affairs

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine made the Beltway a welcoming place for Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> A leftover prompt from a Femslash_Today fest…

Juliet had many memories of her years in Washington DC. Fond memories, not so fond. Memories that haunted her. And memories that kept her warm at night.

Memories of Christine Dale sneaking into Juliet's office wearing very little other than her white coat. Juliet clearing off the desk. Young, blonde and eager – enthusiastic about her work and her play, Christine made the Beltway a welcoming place for Juliet, and when she left for London, the light dimmed a little.

With her own return to Whitehall, Juliet had hoped that they could get together again, but by then Christine had gone.


End file.
